


Him

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t think he could ever move on. (Implied Sheik/Link. Male!Sheik. Also lifelessness/giving up on life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

Him.

That was all that he could think about. That was the only thing that preoccupied his thoughts. That way he would gaze off on the distance with that forlorn expression in his eyes. The way that he would cry silently in his room when he thought nobody was listening. It was in the way he would halt when he saw a fairy, or when he saw a familiar shade of green.

It was in the way he laughed – forced, trying to hold of a charade of normalcy. In the way that he would say that he was fine.

In the way that he saw a certain blue instrument from the corner of his eyes.

When he wouldn’t play his lyre any longer.

It was everything.

Every plant, every life, every insect. Even the sunlight beaming down. Because if it hadn’t been for Him none of this would be possible. There, of course were the more poignant reminders, but many of those were easy enough to ignore. (But not the looming mountain to the North, or the cool waters of the land. The ranch, too, was far too connected. Then there was the Forests to the south, oh, those hurt. But, it was their base that hurt him the most. The last place he would have seen Him…)

And oh, there was the way his form wasted away. His stomach getting thinner in each day. The circles under his eyes.

But, nothing was wrong, was it?

At least, according to him.

Zelda knew better, and it hurt her to see her friend wasting away like this. She knew not had happened between the two, and perhaps it was something she ought not to know, but whatever it was, it was eating away at her guardian. She had hoped that he would move on. That he would get past it, but…

The war had not been easy on either of them. And that _this_ might have been the final straw. The castle, their friends and companions, those that sacrificed themselves for their safety… _Impa._ But to Sheik, what had been the last blow was Him.

Zelda had known what was going to happen, and she had prepared for it, but Sheik?

She supposed she should have told him. That she should have let him get used to the idea. (And yet, perhaps Impa was right. That it would distract him. That he wouldn’t stay on task. What if he couldn’t have handled it when they needed him to the most? That when she told him, he would deteriorate into _this?_ )

But something needed to be done. She knew it. If things continued for much longer, there wouldn’t be anything to save.

She knew that he would protest to this, insist he was fine or that he would get better, or some other stupid little excuse, but…

It wouldn’t last.

It would take time, but soon enough this cycle would renew itself, again and again, until there was nothing left to renew.

She wouldn’t let that happen.

“Sheik?” She said before grabbing him by the arm, and taking him away. Then she turned and gave him a gentle, sad smile. “Go find your hero.”

And before he could protest, she played the Song of Time, bidding a silent farewell to her friend.


End file.
